petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Case:Chukalu
Chukalu ('choo-ka-loo') is a ten-year-old diabetic female cat. I do not know how long she was diabetic before I brought her to live with me; her previous owner did not want to keep her due to the health issues which turned out to be diabetes. Over the past five years she has been on six different types of insulin. I have fed her a canned only diet of low-carb Fancy Feast since 2002 (before I ever heard the term "Catkins") because I found that it greatly helped with keeping her numbers lower. She eats two cans per day and I try to minimize food spikes by giving her each can in little meals spread over several hours. She is not allowed any dry food or high-carb snacks at all. When I found out more about TR and Dr. Hodgkins' protocol I hoped that perhaps it might not be too late to put her diabetes into remission. Even if that's not possible at this point we'd still have a healthier Chu and that makes it very worth trying. --Kellie & Chu 11:40, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ---- BLOOD GLUCOSE AND INSULIN DOSAGE LOG http://sheet.zoho.com/publicgraphs/26700000000003031.png WEEK 1 KEY: ps = pre-shot | hss = hours since shot A/B/C | bgl = blood glucose level | u = units | ' ':: tracking shot duration with assumption longevity does not exceed 20 hours :: 01-05 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 8:30a psA 1.2u >< -- -- 202 2:00p psB 0.4u +5.5 >< -- 173 8:00p +11.5 +6 -- 113 +12.5 +7 -- 101 +13.5 +8 -- 126 11:30p psC 0.4u +15 +9.5 >< 146 +16.5 +11 +1.5 190 FRIDAY 2.0u TOTAL 01-06 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 8:20a psA 1.6u >< +18.5 +9 250 +3 -- +12 277 +5 -- +14 216 3:10p psB 1.2u +7 >< +16 262 +9 +2 +18 234 +13.5 +4.5 -- 201 9:40p +20 +6.5 -- 113 -- +8 -- 70 SATURDAY 2.8u TOTAL 01-07 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:15a -- +9 -- 63 -- +9.5 -- 37 -- +10 -- 63 -- +11.5 -- 79 -- +16 -- 103 -- +17 -- 113 8:45a -- +17.5 -- 77 <--- go pancreas! 12:00p psA 2.2u >< +21 -- 261 +2 -- -- 125 +3.5 -- -- 193 +5 -- -- 124 +6 -- -- 102 +7.5 -- -- 106 +9 -- -- 130 10:00p psB 0.8u +10 >< -- 186 +11 +1 -- 187 SUNDAY 3.0u TOTAL 01-08 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 7:15a psC 1.0u -- +9.25 >< 182 -- +11.2 +2 176 -- +17.2 +6 123 psA 0.4u >< +17.5 +6.3 152 +6.5 -- -- 132 10:30p psB 2.0u +8 >< -- 238 +10.3 +2.3 -- 266 MONDAY 3.4u TOTAL 01-09 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 6:00a psC 0.8u +15.5 +7.5 >< 170 +19 +11 +3.5 126 -- +18 +7 103 1:30p psA 0.3u >< -- +7.5 123 +5.5 -- +13 86 +6 -- +13.5 115 +7.75 -- +15.25 106 +10.25 -- +17.75 120 TUESDAY 1.1u TOTAL 01-10 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:30a psB 0.4u +11 >< +18.5 144 6:45a psC 2.4u +17.5 +6.5 >< 256 +19.5 +8.5 +2 291 -- +10 +3.5 232 -- +14 +7.5 94 -- +19.75 +13.25 86 -- -- +14 112 -- -- +16 130 11:45p psA 0.6u >< -- +17 147 WEDNESDAY 3.4u TOTAL 01-11 units hssA hssB hssC bgl +5 -- -- 229 5:45a psB 2.4u +6 >< -- 243 +8 +3 -- 217 12:45p +15 +7 -- 57 1:15p +15.5 +7.5 -- 38 <--- fed snack FP/FF 1:45p +16 +8 -- 71 7:00p +18.25 +13.25 -- LO <--- woah! Chu seems fine, behaving as usual but fed FF & a little plain yogurt 8:45p +20 +15 -- 130 9:15p -- +15.5 -- 96 <--- yay! pancreas or PZI? 11:15p psC 1.0u -- +17.5 >< 196 THURSDAY 3.4u TOTAL http://sheet.zoho.com/publicgraphs/26700000000004007.png WEEK 2 KEY: ps = pre-shot | hss = hours since shot A/B/C | bgl = blood glucose level | u = units | ' ':: tracking shot duration with assumption longevity does not exceed 20 hours :: 01-12 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 5:30a psA 2.0u >< -- +5.5 225 10:00p +4.5 -- +10 173 12:30p +7 -- +12.5 181 1:30p psB 0.6u +8 >< +13.5 167 4:00p +11.5 +3.5 +17 155 6:30p +13 +5 +18.5 121 8:30p psC 1.4u +15 +7 >< 133 11:30p +18 +10 +3 126 FRIDAY 4.0u TOTAL 01-13 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 4:00a -- +14.5 +7.5 110 5:00a psA 0.6u >< +15.5 +8.5 144 9:30a +4.5 +20 +13 213 10:30a psB 2.0u +5.5 >< +14 205 12:45p +7.75 +2.25 +16.25 177 3:30p +9.75 +5 +19.25 97 8:30p +15.5 +10 -- 155 9:30p +16.5 +11 -- 189 10:00p psC 2.0u +17 +11.5 >< 196 SATURDAY 4.6u TOTAL 01-14 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 1:00a +15.5 +14.5 +3 154 8:30a psA 0.8u >< -- +10.5 157 12:30p psB 1.6u +4 >< +14.5 213 3:00P +6.5 +2.5 +17 172 5:00P psC 1.0u +8.5 +4.5 >< 164 8:30p +11.5 +7.5 +3.5 146 10:30p +13.5 +9.5 +5.5 79 SUNDAY 3.4u TOTAL 01-15 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:30a +15.5 +11.5 +7.5 56 1:30a +16.5 +12.5 +8.5 62 6:15a -- +17.25 +13.25 73 6:45a -- +17.75 +13.75 82 8:30a -- +19.5 +15.5 100 9:30a psA 1.6u >< -- +16.5 139 12:45p +3.25 -- +19.25 152 2:45a +5.25 -- -- 60 5:15p psB 1.6u +7.75 >< -- 191 7:30p +10 +2.25 -- 174 10:00p +12.5 +4.75 -- 87 11:15p +13.75 +6 -- 70 MONDAY 3.2u TOTAL 01-15 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 1:15a +15.75 +8 -- 57 Category:Regulated cases Category:Female cases Category:Feline cases Category:PZI cases Category:PZI Vet cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Dental infection cases Category:UTI cases Category:Other infection cases Category:Tight Regulation cases